Hogsmeade
by HallowIce2256
Summary: Draco asks hermione out ...How? Read and find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I am not JKR and hence do not own Harry Potter nor the characters !**

"Hey, Granger" Draco exclaimed.

Hermione rolled her eyes and carried on walking down the corridor. She really didn't have time for the obnoxiousness of Draco Malfoy.

"Hey!" Draco yelled again.  
"What?" Hermione huffed, turning around.

Draco slowed down from his jog and shoved one hands in his pocket and flattened his hair with the other.

"So, what are you doing this weekend?" Draco asked coolly.  
"Going to Hogsmeade. It's a Hogsmeade weekend," Hermione said coldly.  
"Really? Who with?" Draco asked in a casual tone.  
"Is it really any of your business?" Hermione asked with a sigh.

She sped herself up. Draco could really be annoying at the best of times. Yet she couldn't help thinking...on the Quidditch pitch...in lessons...when she saw him lie about the Heads Common Room...

She shook her head of the thought and walked quicker. But she couldn't wipe away the thought of his abs as he did his Quidditch celebrations.

"Look, Malfoy, will you stop following me please?!" Hermione asked exasperatedly.

She couldn't help blushing as she did. Draco noticed and couldn't help grinning.

"Irrisistable, aren't I Granger?" Draco said playfully.  
"Ye - Nonsense!" Hermione said hastily.  
"Ah, but I beg to differ. Look. All I'm asking for is one date. If you don't like it I won't bother you anymore," Draco said softly.

Hermione turned around and smiled.

"Ok," she answered.

**A/n :**** This is meant to be a one shot but if you want I can continue . This is my second Dramione fic so please review .**

~NPSCULLEN


	2. Happiness

**Chapter 2: Happiness**

**Draco felt happier than ever in his life. She had agreed to go out with him. Finally! He felt like singing so he did just that …in the privacy of his bedroom of course. What many people, okay fine, what nobody except for Blaise Zabini, Draco's best mate didn't know was that he had a wonderful singing voice. He would often burst into song when exceptionally happy, like he was right now:**

**Oh my goodness, I can't hide it  
You just smiled when you walked by me  
Oh my goodness  
Warning signs that no one showed me  
Lost control, but please don't hold me back  
Gonne go for it, I hope you're ready for it  
Oh**

Cause I don't know if I can stop now  
I'm going too fast, heart first  
My head just can't slow me down  
And I don't care if you don't break my fall  
You got me dreaming of a life  
That anybody else would die for

I'm rolling downhill, no brakes  
Can't go back now, it's too late, oh  
It's too late to look away, and unreel what I feel for you  
Look away, and unsee what I see in you  
I'm gonna go for it, I hope you're ready

Cause I don't know if I can stop now  
I'm going too fast, heart first  
My head just can't slow me down  
And I don't care if you don't break my fall  
You got me dreaming of a life  
That anybody else would die for  
Oh baby, anybody else would die for

First sight I believed in first sight,  
No second thoughts in my mind, just felt right  
Oh my goodness, oh oh

Cause I don't know if I can stop now  
I'm going too fast, heart first  
My head just can't slow me down  
And I don't care if you don't break my fall  
You got me dreaming of a life  
That anybody else would die for  
You got me dreaming of a life  
That anybody else would die for  
Anybody else would die for

**Blaise, who had come in just in time to hear the song commented "She finally agreed, huh?" Draco just shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Of course she did, no one can resist the Malfoy charm".**

"**Oh, please Drake, you have been pining after her for weeks now. She's probably took pity on you and agreed just so you would get off her back" retorted Blaise. **

"**Whatever Zabini, you're just jealous because Red doesn't give you the time of the day even though you used all your so called **_**"Zabini charm**_**" on her "teased Draco. "Her names Ginny not Red, you know. Anyways she will come around eventually. Remember if this doesn't live up to her expectations, Hermione won't as much as look at you again" and with that Blaise strolled away.**

"**Oh, it will be the best she will have had in her entire life! I will make sure of that if it's the last thing I do" Draco thought to himself and went of to plan for his coming date.**

**A/N: So ? How was it ? Please do review, it speeds up the updates!**


End file.
